


Fantods [fan-tods]

by Unknown_Gryffindor



Series: Dictionary.com Word of the Day Warm-Ups [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Gryffindor/pseuds/Unknown_Gryffindor
Summary: A state of extreme nervousness or restlessness; the willies, the fidgets (usually preceded by the)OrHarry reacts to surprising news when Ginny gets hurt during a game.





	Fantods [fan-tods]

“Ginny!”

“She’s being transported to St. Mungos. She’ll be fine, Harry.” Ginny coach grabs his arm as he moves to run outside the wards of the pitch. “Wait, Harry, I need to know. Did you know that she’s pregnant.”

HIs world is knocked off balance for the second time in the last few minutes. “Pregnant? No, no she’s not.”

“The diagnostic charm our medic cast says otherwise.” She remarks easily. “You know she can’t play. I’m going to trust you that you two didn’t know, but if she even had a guess that she might be-”

“She’d lose her contract.” He finishes, remembering the nights they spent reading and re-reading the details of that parchment. “She wouldn’t risk that.”

The woman gives him a soft look, clashing with the crack as a bludger is hit hard in the game. “I know. You can go now. You should be there when she wakes up. The team will stop by after the game.” 

His wait seems to last an eternity. The ticking of time mocks him as he paces, waiting for anyone to exit her room. Finally, one of the medic exits the room, catching sight of him quickly. 

“Mr. Potter.” She addresses, not having to move as he crosses the space between them. “I am Healer Grey. They’re going to take a few more minutes with her, but she is going to be perfectly fine. They both are. The hit didn’t do much, the fall did-”

“Both of them.” He repeats, dazed. “So she’s- Do you know- How long-”

Healer Grey gives him a small chuckle. “Pregnant. She is. Not very far along, I’d say hardly over a month.”

“Do we know- Can you tell- It’s-”

“It’s too early to know much of anything. Right now, all you need to know is their both healthy.” She looks over his shoulder with a smile, nodding her head in that direction. “I think you have guests.”

Sure enough, the floo is spitting out all of the local Weasley’s, each of them beeligning for him as they get through. He can’t find words as they pepper him with questions, his mouth floundering until he looks to the healer as his side with a pleading glance. At the same time, the door behind him opens, two more healers leaving. “She’ll be waking up soon. Only one visitor at a time until then.”

Harry takes the escape, dodging between the two of them and shutting the door quickly. Ginny looks just as stunning as ever, laying on the bed, and Harry takes a moment to try to process that she’s going to be a  _ mother. _ He’s knocked out of his staring by her stirring, and he moves to her side in three long strides and grabbing hold of her hand. 

“Gin?” He calls quietly, helping her find consciousness. 

She groans as her eyes open, taking a minute to look around before holding her head with a grimace. “What happened? I just remember...playing.” 

“Bludger to the head.” He answers casually, used to delivering that kind of news. “Followed by a fall off your broom.”

Ginny gives a mirthful chuckle as she relaxes. “Of course.” She smiles at him, faltering slightly as she studies his face. “But that’s not everything.”

He rubs his thumb in circles against the back of her hand. “You’re pregnant.” 

She stares at him blankly, blinking a few time. “No. No, I’d know about that.”

“Around a month.” He continues. “They used a diagnostic at the game. Your coach knows.”

Her blankness fades, replaces with a million emotions. “Oh, Merlin.” She whines, sitting up and bringing her knees into her chest, resting her chin between her kneecaps. “What are we gonna do?”

“Figure it out.” He responds easily, sliding onto the bed next to her and wrapping his arm around her curved back. “Right now, you should know your family is on the other side of the door waiting to come in.”


End file.
